Modern electronic devices, including many portable electronic devices, typically support a wide variety of applications. Examples of such applications and their wide diversity include word processing applications; image capture, editing, and presentation applications; video capture, editing, and presentation applications; appointment scheduling calendars; and contact information applications, to note but a few.
These same devices also typically support a variety of ways by which the user may elect to share their application-specific content (such as word-processing documents, pictures, videos, scheduling information, contact information, and so forth) with others. Examples include personal-forwarding services (i.e., services characterized by directly-addressed communications between one or several persons with typical protocols including email, short message service (SMS), multimedia messaging service (MMS) and so forth), publishing services (i.e., services characterized by a broadcast to a larger audience with typical protocols including Picasa™, Facebook™, Gowalla™, YouTube™, and so forth), and transfer services (i.e., services characterized by sharing content with another specifically-targeted physical entity, such as a specific portable electronic device, with typical protocols including Bluetooth™, universal plug and play as promulgated by the Digital Living Network Alliance, and so forth).
Unfortunately, this plethora of applications and sharing services gives rise to a considerable number of options when a user wishes to share a particular item of content. The user may forget, for example, the availability of one or more sharing options. Forgetting about the availability of a particular sharing option can be particularly vexing when the forgotten sharing option is in fact a sharing option that is a best suited (or at least most preferred) approach to sharing a particular type of content.